In prior art hole saw systems, there are several inherent issues with respect to slug ejection, excessively heavy hole saws and/or particulate ejection. Many of these prior art hole saw systems suffer from more than one of these problems.
For instance, with respect to slug ejection, after a hole has been cut by a hole saw, the slug remains in the saw and often is difficult to remove. In current solutions, the user must “pop” the slug out by inserting a tool into the hole saw and then pushing, or prying, the slug out.
Furthermore, current hole saws tend to be quite heavy, particularly those of bi-metal because of the construction method (i.e. thick steel plate backing). The weight of a hole saw typically increases power usage requirements which is not ideal especially for battery-operated drills, since the battery runs low too quickly. Therefore, heavier prior art hole saws are more costly to use as batteries are drained in a faster time frame. Even if a user was using rechargeable batteries, there is a consistent need to change batteries in the midst of jobs and/or projects which is time consuming and affects overall work productivity and flow.
For other hole saws which have a solid bottom portion, there are particulates which accumulate as the hole saw is cutting the hole, such as wood particles. These particulates collect in the bottom of the hole saw which can result in further work delays as the user must clean the hole saw to remove these particulates prior to further use.
Also, there are some hole saw systems with ejection apparatus integrated to the hole saw assembly to improve slug ejection, however, these mechanisms require extra components and are costly and complex.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide a hole saw system which overcomes at least one of the above-identified disadvantages of the prior art.